Hysterical paralysis
Hysterical paralysis is a conversion disorder in which a limb or limbs are paralysed, without an obvious neurological explaination. It is assumed that there are psychological explanations for the disorder Assessment Treatment See also * Anna O. * Hysteria References Baker, J. H., & Silver, J. R. (1987). Hysterical paraplegia: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 50(4) Apr 1987, 375-382. *Bisagni, F. (1995). The stone womb: A case of psychogenic paralysis. New Brunswick, NJ: Transaction Publishers. *Brooker, A. E. (1984). Functional paresis: Case report: Military Medicine Vol 149(12) Dec 1984, 674-676. *Caldwell, T. A., & Stewart, R. S. (1981). Hysterical seizures and hypnotherapy: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 23(4) Apr 1981, 294-298. *Conway, M. A. (2000). Repressed memory: Kazdin, Alan E (Ed). *David, A. S., & Bone, I. (1985). Hysterical paralysis following status epilepticus: Case report and review of the concept: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 173(7) Jul 1985, 437-440. *Einsiedel, E., & Schonberger, W. (1974). A case of hysteroid plegia with symptoms of the pyramidal tract: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 23(8) Nov-Dec 1974, 227-287. *Ferrey, G., & Kabrane, F. (1990). Conversion hysteria with quadriplegia: Contribution of the theory of anticipation: Psychologie Medicale Vol 22(4) Mar 1990, 310-311. *Ferruzza, E., & Pierri, M. (1986). Pseudo-mature manifestations and regressive needs of a 12-year-old girl: Psichiatria Generale e dell'Eta Evolutiva Vol 24(3) 1986, 117-125. *Friessem, D. H. (1975). Juveniles from foreign workers' families: Social psychiatric and medical sociological reflections explained by two cases: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 24(1) Jan 1975, 7-10. *Goldblatt, M., & Munitz, H. (1976). Behavioral treatment of hysterical leg paralysis: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 7(3) Sep 1976, 259-263. *Gonzalez Rojas, J. M. (1988). Organic paralysis-hysterical paralysis: Hypothesis construction: The case history of a husband and wife: Clinica y Analisis Grupal Vol 10(3) Sep-Dec 1988, 380-408. *Keane, J. R. (1993). Hysterical hemiparesis accompanying Bell's palsy: Neurology Vol 43(8) Aug 1993, 1619. *Knutsson, E., & Martensson, A. (1985). Isokinetic measurements of muscle strength in hysterical paresis: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 61(5) Nov 1985, 370-374. *Laurema, H. (1993). Nocturnal limb movements in conversion paralysis: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 181(11) Nov 1993, 707-708. *Lehmkuhl, U. (1983). Psychogenic astasia-abasia and transcultural conflict: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 49(5) Oct 1983, 211-219. *Macmillan, M. (1990). Freud and Janet on organic and hysterical paralyses: A mystery solved? : International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 17(2) 1990, 189-203. *Marshall, J. C., Halligan, P. W., Fink, G. R., Wade, D. T., & Frackowiak, R. S. J. (1997). The functional anatomy of a hysterical paralysis: Cognition Vol 64(1) Jul 1997, B1-B8. *Maxion, H., Fegers, S., Pfluger, R., & Wiegand, J. (1989). Risk factors for classical conversion syndrome (psychogenic fits and paralysis): Observations of 172 patients in a neurology clinic: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 39(3-4) Mar-Apr 1989, 121-126. *Menza, M. A. (1989). A suicide attempt following removal of conversion paralysis with amobarbital: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 11(2) Mar 1989, 137-138. *Nardi, T. J. (1981). Treating sleep paralysis with hypnosis: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 29(4) Oct 1981, 358-365. *Okun, M. S., & Koehler, P. J. (2004). Babinski's Clinical Differentiation of Organic Paralysis From Hysterical Paralysis: Archives of Neurology Vol 61(5) May 2004, 778-783. *Reismann, J. L., & Singh, B. (1978). Conversion reactions simulating Guillain-Barre paralysis following suspension of the swine flu vaccination program in the U.S.A: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 12(2) Jun 1978, 127-132. *Roberts, J. (1984). Switching models: Family and team choice points and reactions as we moved from the Haley strategic model to the Milan model: Journal of Strategic & Systemic Therapies Vol 3(4) Win 1984, 40-53. *Roelofs, K., Hoogduin, K. A. L., & Keijsers, G. P. J. (2002). Motor imagery during hypnotic arm paralysis in high and low hypnotizable subjects: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 50(1) Jan 2002, 51-66. *Ruffatti, A., Solano, N., & Urbani, A. (1989). About two cases of progressive paralysis with psychiatric manifestations: Psichiatria Generale e dell'Eta Evolutiva Vol 27(2) 1989, 329-338. *Spence, S. A. (1999). Hysterical paralyses as disorders of action: Cognitive Neuropsychiatry Vol 4(3) Aug 1999, 203-226. *Thompson, C. E. (1982). Hysterical paralysis: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 15(6) Dec 1982, 1169-1173. *Tiihonen, J., Kuikka, J., Viinamaki, H., Lehtonen, J., & et al. (1995). Altered cerebral blood flow during hysterical paresthesia: Biological Psychiatry Vol 37(2) Jan 1995, 134-135.